


Just A Trip

by SleepyNov



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: @novemberistired on tumblr, Adult Themes, Chapter will likely be short, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, First work on this site actually, Forced Drinking, Hangover, Harassment, Hopefully can edit this later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, My First Work in This Fandom, Not using Warnings because I’m still figuring out how this site works, Probably a bit angsty, Sad Marinette, Stalker, Underage Drinking, but I’ll try to make them longer, but this work is definitely for the more mature, but will I give her one, i dunno, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNov/pseuds/SleepyNov
Summary: A trip to an amusement park in Florida causes a bit more than just a few tears and screams. Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn’t want to go on this trip to begin with, but how will she feel when a few problems start to pop up? Gaining a stalker and going on a trip with a class of people that hate her isn’t what she wanted.Can’t she just go home already?Warning: While I am posting it now, it still needs editing and I’m basically straight up uploading this from my tumblr. Somethings won’t seem correctly formatted or fit correctly. I will be fixing it later, thank you!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here, so hopefully I can figure this stuff out. Anyways, I hope y’all will enjoy this!

The universe is vast and never ending, a place full of wonders and mysteries. But just as the universe is unknown, the world inside it, Earth, is full known wonders. The beings that live on Earth, the Humans, are an advanced civilization that are expanding from the planet they came from. They are exploring worlds that are not of their own, worlds that seem to made out of ice or harsh solid heat. They are inhabitable, and would kill a person in seconds. But that’s what the Humans have explored and found. They have not found it all. There is another world, a world created from the Human’s creativity. The world, Athena. That world is a carbon copy of Earth, except for the fact that Cartoons and Book Characters are real.  
A girl, a bluenette, was born into the world of Athena in Paris, France, 17 years ago. She was raised as an over caring child, a teen with too many emotions. She was easily overwhelmed, but she was always there for you. She was the kindest and loveliest little kid you could find. She was always fair to everyone and always tried to be forgiving. But...

But life isn’t fair and she was forced to change. 13 years after her birth, she was forced to grow up. Her childhood was ripped away from her, and her emotions were ignored. She didn’t have ways to cope with this sudden change but that didn’t matter. She wasn’t as important as Paris. She had to just push forward with her life.

She was a hero, is a hero. She is Ladybug. She was Marinette, was a child.  
-

She felt like she was underwater, so deep underwater. But there was no force pushing her down, no pressure trying to explode her body. Suddenly, as she hugged her legs to herself, she felt like she could breath. It felt like she was relieved of all pain and misery. It felt so calm.

She felt like she could keep her eyes closed forever, felt like she could stay still forever. She didn’t need to move, felt no need to. Her hair raised up high above her, in the sea of dark blue. She hugged her legs even closer to her body, placing her head on top of them.

“-inette”  
She heard a voice, but the voice sounded like it was underwater just like her. What did it say? She didn’t know. But it doesn’t matter. Her body fell deeper underwater as she thought this. But her mind felt like it was slipping away from her.

“-arinette”  
? The voice sounded like it was calling for someone. Who was it? Was it her? Is that her name? Arinette?

“MARINETTE!”  
The cloud of fog that had been surrounding her mind suddenly disappeared. She was forced to open her eyes and yanked herself into a sitting position. She was drenched in sweat,

“Dear? Are you okay?” The voice that had sounded like it was underwater was clear now. It was the voice of her mother. Her dear, loving mother. Her eyes looked concerned, and her expression worried.

“ ‘m fine...” she started to stretch out her limbs, yawning. “Just didn’t sleep well last night, but I’m fine mama.”

“life you’re sure.. But know you can stay home today, it’s only a trip. You don’t need to go there.”

“It’s for a grade mama, I have to go.”

“I’m sure I could talk to your teacher about it, especially if you don’t feel well, love.”

“It’s okay mama, I feel just fine. Anyways, I need to get dressed, so could you leave please?”

“of course dear, breakfast will be finished soon.”

“Thanks mama! I’ll be down in a moment!”  
Will be edited and fixed whenever I figure this site out.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Unedited and Unbeta-d) Warnings: Underage Drinking, Forced Drinking, Harassment (both verbal and sexual), nonconsensual advances, blacking out, and self doubt. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read for your own health.   
>  Thank you, Nov.

“Thanks mama! I’ll be down in a moment!”

After Marinette told her mama she would be down soon, she gave the woman a huge grin. The grin was sweet and seemed to convince her mother nothing was wrong, so the older lady went back downstairs without much of a fight. When the small door closed behind her mother, Marinette’s grin faded away, turning into a frown. She hadn’t actually thought the smile would work, but since young she had been giving people fake smiles. She gave out a big sigh before turning to her closet and rummaging through her clothes. While she mindless picked out an outfit, she thought about the trip she would be going on. They would be leaving Paris and would be traveling all the way to America. Everyone in her class had thought it was a good idea, but Marinette didn’t actually want to go there. To be more specific, they would be traveling to Orlando, Florida, somewhere Marinette was extremely reluctant to go. She had been there a few times before, but her last trip and made her dread going back. When she was there, out with a few of her American friends, they had ran into a group of guys. One of them, who we’ll call Lucas, had dark brown hair with matching eyes. He was on the taller side, much taller than Marinette, but he seemed to have developed a thing for small bluenette. During almost the whole trip, he was always stuck at her side, always reaching for her hand. Mari was uncomfortable with this and told him to stop, but that had only made the harassment worse. Now he would try to go for cheek kisses, and would constantly ask for dates. Marinette told her friends about this, but most of them were trying to persuade her to give him a chance. Telling her that she should give the poor boy a chance, that he’s obviously desperate for her. Some said that they would kill for a guy like that, but that just filled Marinette up with dread. Should she give him a chance? Would that even be right? Was she in the wrong for constantly rejecting him? But Marinette just let the others ramble on, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Eventually, much to her own dismay, she and the guy, Lucas, were left alone at a restaurant. Her friends had ditched her, saying they were sick or had an emergency. He said that his friends told him the same thing, that it must’ve been fate for them to meet like this. He asked her out on a date, which he pulled out a rose while doing so. Marinette said No, not wanting to be alone with this guy for too long. But he didn’t leave it at that, he begged and begged her, making a huge scene in the restaurant. Marinette could feel the eyes on her and could hear the whispers around her. Some talked about how sad it was that the girl was rejecting him without giving him a chance, while others gossiped about her, calling her disgusting names. Marinette gave in, giving him a sad, hopeless yes. Her expression was of a crushed teen, one with no joy left. The guy scrambled off of his knees and gave her a big hug. He told her things like, “Finally! You won’t regret this!” and “You should’ve said yes sooner, since I know you were just playing hard to get!”. Lucas dragged Marinette out of the restaurant, setting off red flags in her brain. They were just going to eat, yes? Then why is he taking me away from the restaurant? 

Marinette wasn’t sure what was happening but she could just feel a pool a dread settle instead in her gut. He took her to the parking lot and pushed her into his car. He just kept yammering about how good of a date this was going to be, and how it was going to be the best surprise ever. Marinette stiffened as he entered the car and grabbed her thigh, her breath quickening. He stayed that way the whole time, getting upset when she would try to move his hand. 

They traveled for a miles, eventually stopping at a run down bar. The bar’s sign seemed like it was about to fall off, and most of it’s windows were smashed and boarded up. When he tried to drag her inside, she told him she couldn’t go in, that she was underage. He just ignored her and dragged her in anyways, greeting the few people inside. Marinette knew she didn’t belong at this kind of scene, where hookers and drug addicts were drinking their lungs out. She was wearing a white skirt and pink top, factor in her pig tails and she looked young. Not young as in late teens young, but she looked like a 12 year old. She did not fit in at all. Lucas went up to the bartender and told him to give him his usual, but double the amount. The man just nodded and snorted as he looked at Marinette. He turned his back to them as he started making the shots, full of unknown liquids. Lucas forced Marinette to sit down next to him, where they sat on the musty barstools. The cushion of the stool looked red, but had rips and dark splatters all over it. He kept having his one sided conversation with the uncomfortable girl, until the drinks were ready. The bartender slid them over, one toppling over and spilling over Marinette. It stained her white skirt, giving it a brown-green stain. She felt sick. Lucas started drinking and tried to get her to do so as well. Eventually he got tired of her refusals and forcefully opened her jaw. He made her down the shots, giving her no time to spit it out or realize what was happening. She started to try to struggle, but dots started to form in her vision. The dots multiplied until all she could see was black.

It all went black.


	3. Oh, Officer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage kidnapping, self inflicted pain, unbeta-d, uneditted, hangover headache (got skipped over a bit, since i forgot about it halfway when writing this, but I’ll try to add more about it next chapter.), underage alcohol consumption (last chapter.), creepy man.

Waking up, her head felt soar and painful, with her hand reaching up to try to smooth the headache. She groaned as she tried to sit up, her eyes still closed. When she tried to open them, the light was too painful on them, so she immediately closed her eyes again. She moved her head to face her lap, so her eyes would no longer be forced to adjust to the harsh sunlight. Using her hand to block the sun, she looked down to see the pink blankets of her hotel room-

wait.

They weren’t pink-

She wasn’t in her hotel room.  
shit.

What happened? Where was she?

While trying to think of what happened, she could feel something beside her move. She glanced over, hoping it was nothing.

It wasn’t nothing.

Lucas. Lucas was beside her. Lucas had brought her to a bar. Lucas drugged her. No no no nono non no  
This couldn’t have happened. This shouldn’t have happened. Why did this happen?!

Trying to be as careful as possible, she removed herself from the sheets, sighing in relief when she saw her clothes on. She carefully walked over to the window, finding it close the ground. It seems like he had brought her to his house, which was only one floor. She unlocked the window, glancing back at Lucas when it made a noise. He hadn’t moved, seemingly in a deep sleep. A shiver went down her spine when she saw him with a content smile on his face. She shimmied out of the window and looked around her. She could see a few more houses around her, some looking like a run down shack. She looked for anything familiar, or something to indicate where she was, but there was nothing. She walked out towards the road before hearing something behind her. Sucking in her breath, she slowly moved her head over her stiffened shoulders. No.

no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. no no nO! NO NO NO NON NON NON NON

Lucas was looking straight at her from the window, a creepy grin on his face. She could feel her body start to freeze, but clenched her fist until her fingernails made them bleed. The pain helped her feel again, and she booked it down the street. She rushed down the road, not stopping even when she could feel her feet bleeding heavily. She kept running until she was finally on the highway, and could no longer feel that man’s eyes on her. She walked down the road, finally knowing where she was. She hugged herself as she walked down the sidewalk, the pain of her feet and palms coming back to her. She let out an airy sigh, whimpering a bit as a few tears ran down her face.

She walked for what seemed like hours before an officer spotted her. He pulled over in his vehicle, rolling down his window to speak to her.

“You okay there, Darlin’? What are you doing out so early in the morning?” The voice was on the more gentler side, concern lacing his words. Hearing someone feel concerned about her, she broke down in sobs. The officer exited his vehicle, trying to understand why this little girl was in tears. He awkwardly comforted her, until she finally regained control of her voice. Marinette told him everything, explaining every little detail from the beginning. It was only supposed to be a trip to Florida, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. The officer, after learning of her story, got on his radio to report the incident, telling the girl everything would be okay. After she told him the location of the house, he set the girl in the back of the vehicle. He assessed her bloody feet and hands before making the decision to head to the hospital.


	4. EHEM, ew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Passing out, hangover, underage alcohol consumption (from previous chapters.), angst(?)

The ride to the hospital was quiet, with only the sounds of muffled whimpers filling the car. The officer felt awkward, but just gave the girl her privacy. It was only a short ten minutes before they arrived at the hospital, the officer having called them halfway through the drive. She only had to wait a few minutes before the hospital took her in and checked over her. While her palms had been cut from her nails, it didn’t need to be urgently treated. Her feet, on the other hand, were still slightly leaking blood. They had to clean it up and make sure it wasn’t infected before they began. Luckily, Marinette’s foot did not show any signs of infection, and they could just hurry and wrap it, While it wasn’t deep enough for stitches, it was still decently sized, as she had ran on concrete and road cement without anything to protect them. They continued the check up, not finding anything major, only dark bruises on her jaw and cheeks. They finished up the check up and set her up with a temporary wheel chair, as to not injure her feet anymore. When they asked Marinette if anything was wrong, or if anything was in pain, she told them about the major headache she woke up with. As they had been told about what had happened, they quickly realized it was from the alcohol she had been forced to drink. They prescribed her medicine to take care of it, and then sent her out to the officer in the waiting room.

Marinette was grateful to the kind nurse who wheeled her out of the room, but didn’t understand why the officer from before was still there. Why hadn’t he had left by now? Had something happened? She waved off her own concerns though, curiosity getting the best of her. She asked the man if something was wrong, before he told her he would need to bring her to the station so they could get more of the story straight and get her help if need be. So Marinette let the man take control of her wheel chair and bring her to his vehicle, where let helped her inside.

-

After the questioning, they decided it would be best for an officer to bring her back yer to a new hotel, since the other man knew where she was staying. They also sent out the man’s, Lucas’s, information and get stuff ready for his arrest. It was found out he was a 23 year old man, that was already on the bad side of the police. He had a track record of underage drinking since he was a teen, and was a known meth addict. After finding out that the boy that has been harassing her was no boy, Marinette felt shivers go down her spine again. She started to feel faint, but just wanted to go home already. Once the police and their commanding officers got the information they needed, they let the little girl go the hotel near them. The kind officer from before was the one who drove her there, and he booked the hotel room for her, telling her he had kids of his own, and couldn’t just not help. So she accepted and went to get settled.

After borrowing the hotel room’s phone, she called the girl’s she had been staying with at the hotel. She told they everything about what happened, and even asked them why they ditched her.

“Um, Mars, sweetie, we didn’t ditch you though? We all agreed to go there the next day, right?” A high pitch voice rang out from the device, calm and steady.

”But Teresa messaged me saying that we moved it to the 13th? On the new group chat you all made and just added me on.”

“Marinette.” Teresa called out.

“yes?” She hesitantly responded to her name, just a bit worried.

“We haven’t made a new group chat.”


	5. Why am I back here? Not again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Uh. Marinette faints.  
> FYI, for anyone who’s wondering, the last few chapters have been of the past and it will stay that way for probably just one more chapter or less. It depends if I decide I can finish writing this super long flashback/backstory so we can actually get to the main content.

At her words, Marinette felt the wheezy and lightheadedness from before return, but amplified. The black spots started to pierce her vision, until she heard a thud. Worried, but still not feeling great, she tried to move her head to see what it was. But trying to move it made her realize that that her legs had given out. That thud was her. Her eyes suddenly became heavy, and her vision kept zooming in out and out of focus.

‘What was happening?’ She wondered, but her thoughts started to blank. She didn’t understand what was happening. She didn’t have the time to understand what was happening. Her eyes closed on their own, and a see of black overtook her sight. Numbness covered her senses and she felt tired.

_“Marinette? Are you okay?”_

So very tired.

Couldn’t she take a nap now?

_”Respond to me Marinette! Are you still there?!”_

Her conversation with Teresa could wait.

_“Marinette!!”_

So she let go of reality and sank deep into an ocean of nothingness. Marinette fainted.

-

She woke up to aches all over her, and a raging headache. Trying to get a sense of her awareness, she tried to open her eyes, only to be met with a blinding light. She immediately shut them, groaning from the sudden change. Also, what was that beeping sound? It was worsening her headache.  
“Ah, Miss Marinette? Are you awake now?” A voice interrupted her internal grumbling, gaining her attention. She started to open her mouth to respond, but was instead met with a dry throat.

”Y-yes” she tried to start, her voice raspy. She began coughing almost instantly after speaking.

“Please do not try to speak yet, you’ve been out for a bit over 24 hours. I’ll have a nurse get you some water.” The low voice stepped out for a moment, calling out a feminine name amongst the crowd of white. 

  
Marinette waited for the foot steps to slowly fade away as she started to adjust to the light. The light was still extremely bright, but it wasn’t as rough on her eyes as before. She took a deep breath in as she waited for the doctor to return. She began to sit up, taking notice of the wires connected to her.   
  
_An IV?_ But why does she have one-

Oh.

_Oh._

She thought back to the doctor’s words, suddenly taking it all in. She had been out for over a day, so she couldn’t eat or drink during that time. As such, she could get the necessary nutrients to function, so they would obviously have to compensate for it.

Wait. 

She was out for a day.

A day...

....

SHE WAS ASLEEP FOR OVER A WHOLE DAY?! OVER A COMPLETE TWENTY-FOUR HOURS?!?! Oh no, no, no, no, NO!

Her parents must be worried sick! She hadn’t had the time to call them before she-

She..

She?

_She what?_

What happened?

You know what, better question. Why is she even here? All she could remember was waiting in line for her friends at the restaurant and...

Oh.

That happened.

...

Huh.

That really happened. Lucas really-

_~~**Stop thinking about it.** ~~ _

_So she was on a call with her friends_ , and someone said something that made her faint. But what was it? Well, if she couldn’t remember, it mustn’t have been _that_ bad. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I’ll start editing the past chapters, but for now, here’s this. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, though it is a bit rough and not really edited properly. I did write some parts at different times, so sorry if it isn’t exactly connect that well.  
> Anyways, have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Now let’s see if I can actually figure out how this site works.


End file.
